Rencontre
by BurnsIsAGoauld
Summary: Un soir après la mort de Jacob, Sam et Jack se rencontrent dans un bar...


**Résumé: **Un soir après la mort de Jacob, Sam et Jack se rencontrent dans un bar...

**Genre: **Romance pure et simple

**Saison: **Après la mort de Jacob, je ne sais pas trop quelle saison...

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche aucun revenu (dommage)... ;p

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, c'est loin d'être du grand art et je le sais bien, croyez-moi, mais soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît... Par contre j'aimerai beaucoup recevoir des conseils donc si vous en avez en stock... ;)

...

Jack sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar. La semaine avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, et principalement pour Carter, elle venait tout de même de perdre son père. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant, de se changer les idées, et pourquoi pas de se soûler. Kerry venait de le quitter, elle venait de comprendre que son cœur ne lui était pas entièrement consacré. Elle lui avait également conseillé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir enfin vivre heureux, et obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : Carter. Mais de toute façon, elle allait épouser un autre homme. Les fiançailles étaient prévues pour dans quelques mois. Il avait laissé passer sa chance, maintenant elle ne l'aimait plus que comme un ami. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce Pete allait rendre son Major heureuse, et lui donner ce que lui ne pourrait jamais lui offrir : une liaison au grand jour, aux yeux de tous, avec pourquoi pas un mariage et des enfants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam enfonça d'un geste las les clés dans la serrure de sa porte. Elle entra et rangea ses affaires dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Elle avait grand besoin de se relaxer. Son père venait de les quitter, elle venait de rompre ses fiançailles avec Pete et elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir son supérieur pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Car c'était bien pour lui qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete. Sortir avec le policier ne lui avait apporté qu'un bonheur superficiel. Son cœur, lui, ne voulait que de Jack. Mais l'espoir de pouvoir enfin se créer une famille l'avait poussé à accepter la demande en mariage. Dieu merci, elle s'était rendu compte à temps que cela était une grossière erreur. Seulement, Jack sortait désormais avec une autre, cette Kerry, et elle ne pourrait donc jamais l'avoir autrement qu'en tant qu'ami… Elle pénétra dans sa baignoire, et le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions fut si fort qu'il la fit fondre en larmes. Après de longues minutes, elle sortit de son bain, s'habilla et prit ses clés de voiture. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler dans un bar, avec pour seule compagnie ses bouteilles de bières vides.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack s'installa au comptoir et commanda une bière. Il se retourna sur son siège et examina rapidement du regard les personnes présentes dans la salle, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne en particulier : une femme seule, mince aux cheveux blonds. Il reconnut immédiatement son Major. Il prit sa bière et s'approcha de la jeune femme; elle avait déjà devant elle plusieurs bouteilles de bières vides.

- Alors Carter, on vient boire un coup ?

Sam sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers le Général; ce dernier put ainsi lire toute la souffrance qui débordait de ses yeux azurs.

-En effet mon Général; vous voulez vous joindre à moi ? Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Mais Jack n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour qu'elle puisse lui mentir sur ses états d'âmes.

- Avec plaisir. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Jack en prenant place en face d'elle.

- Question idiote, mon Général, répondit-elle en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

- En effet, excusez-moi, grimaça-t-il. Vous arrivez à tenir le coup ?

- Ça peut aller.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

- Vous avez mangé ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je vous invite chez moi. Soirée pizza-télé, ça vous dit ? Vous pourrez vous changer les idées…

- Vous ne passez pas la soirée avec Kerry ? Réalisa soudainement Sam.

- Non… Nous avons décidé de rompre.

Jack omis de préciser que c'était Kerry qui l'avait quitté, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails de sa rupture. De son côté, Sam éprouva un bref soulagement. Les choses pourraient éventuellement avancer entre eux.

- Oh, désolée…

Elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

- Alors, pour cette soirée ? Réitéra Jack, avec son mythique petit sourire en coin; il n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser son amie se soûler seule dans un bar; il préférait nettement la ramener chez lui pour pouvoir la garder à l'œil, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, ou de mauvaise rencontre, bien qu'elle sache très bien se défendre seule.

- Pourquoi pas, accepta Sam. Je vous suis jusque chez vous dans ma voiture.

- D'accord, alors allons-y.

Chacun prit sa voiture et arrivèrent devant la maison de Jack une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur, le froid étant vraiment mordant en ce début d'année. Jack débarrassa Sam de son manteau et le rangea dans le placard de l'entrée, avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Le Général invita Sam à s'installer dans le salon, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de décongeler des pizzas pour le dîner. Il rejoignit ensuite son amie, lorsqu'il réalisa une chose :

- Pourquoi ne passez-vous pas la soirée avec Pete ?

Sam hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Cette discussion les mènerait sans doute sur un terrain glissant, où ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'aventurer.

- J'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec lui.

- Oh, ne put que répondre Jack, avant d'ajouter : Pourquoi donc ?

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration :

- Parce que mon cœur est déjà pris par un autre.

L'intensité du regard azur de Sam perturba Jack. Elle avait rompu ses fiançailles et, il était certain, pour lui. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était prêt à tout de son côté pour leur permettre d'être enfin ensemble. Sauf qu'il ne voulait certainement pas risquer la carrière de la jeune femme. Elle avait un trop grand avenir au sein du SGC. Lui ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa carrière. Celle de Sam l'importait trop. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, la militaire reprit :

- Je pourrai démissionner.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Jack, je pourrai continuer de travailler au SGC en tant que scientifique, j'arrêterai simplement le terrain !

Sam avait utilisé son prénom sans faire attention; elle espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas la repousser.

- Non, si quelqu'un doit démissionner, ce doit être moi. Je pourrai sans doute diriger la base en tant que civil; mes genoux commencent à être usés maintenant; SG-1 a plus besoin de vous que de moi.

La jeune militaire fut déjà un peu soulagée. Jack ne l'avait pas repoussé, et n'avait pas non plus nié vouloir d'une relation avec elle. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se lança dans un discours qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir; elle était bien plus à l'aise dans les explications scientifiques.

- Une chose est sûre. Mes sentiments pour vous n'ont pas changé depuis le test Zat'arc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous mais si jamais ils n'ont pas changé, sachez que je suis prête à tout pour pouvoir vivre une vie normale avec l'homme que j'aime, même à abandonner ma carrière. En revanche, si vos sentiments ont disparus, nous pourrons faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais…

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase; il se jeta sur elle et entama un long baiser passionné, auquel Sam répondit avec grand plaisir. Leurs corps s'enflammèrent; finalement, les pizzas attendront le lendemain. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jack et passèrent une longue nuit, qui ne fut pas de tout repos.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jack se réveilla, il sentit un corps chaud blottit contre le sien. Il sourit en repensant à la nuit précédente. Il était si heureux de se réveiller en compagnie de Sam qu'il fut vraiment sûr du choix qui s'imposait. Il allait dès aujourd'hui appeler le Président pour lui présenter sa démission, et lui demander de garder son poste de commandant de la base. Désormais, vivre sa vie sans Sam était inimaginable; il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin l'avoir avec lui. Il déposa sur le front de la jeune femme un doux baiser. Elle bougea doucement et leva la tête vers lui. Son regard océan rencontra celui, chocolat, de Jack, et elle sourit. L'homme prit la parole :

- Bonjour toi, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle de la même manière.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- La meilleure de toute ma vie, et toi ?

- La meilleure. Je vais appeler le Président et lui demander de commander la base en tant que civil. Je suis sûr de mon choix. Il est hors de question maintenant que je vive sans toi. Je veux même plus que ça : j'aimerai pleins de mini-toi qui courent partout dans la maison.

En effet, Jack désirait reconstruire sa vie avec la jeune femme, et passer au-delà de l'accident de son fils. Car oui, c'était un accident. Il se sentirait toujours un peu coupable, au fond de lui, de la mort de Charlie, mais cela restait un accident. Il voulait maintenant retenter sa chance, et pouvoir être le père des enfants de Sam. Les yeux embués, Sam répondit d'une voix douce :

- Et moi j'aimerai aussi pleins de mini-toi.

- Je t'aime, Sam.

- Je t'aime encore plus fort…

Qu'importe ce qui pourrait arriver désormais; les deux militaires étaient réunis, et au diable les conséquences...


End file.
